


Conversation at the breakfast table

by chillielava



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, That is all, Xeno's a Chihuahua, stan's an ass, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillielava/pseuds/chillielava
Summary: Just read the tags, that explains it all.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Conversation at the breakfast table

“C’mon Xeno. Do it.” Stan urged. 

“Absolutely no.” 

“Just say it, man.” 

“I said no.” He shot the other man a death glare from the top of his coffee mug.

“I’ll give you twenty bucks if you say it.” Stan reasoned.

“My  **dignity** is not worth  _ twenty dollars-”  _ Xeno hissed.

“Fifty.” 

Xeno gave Stan a meek side glance and sighed as he put down his cup. 

“ **_OWA OWA OWA”_ **

  
  
  


“Good boy.” He put his hand on Xeno’s pompadour and gave it a squeeze.

“I _ loathe  _ you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
